1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of printed circuit boards and in particular to apparatus and methods for mounting and interfacing additional circuits, components, and connectors on a secondary board, which secondary board is associated with a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The usable surface on printed circuit boards is a most important commodity. The more circuits and components that can be used with a circuit board results in a more compact electronic device which contains the circuit board. Most printed circuit boards, therefore, utilize all of the available space on the surface of the board. However, in this age of miniaturization, the ability to further reduce the overall size of an electronic device is highly desirable.
What is needed are apparatus and methods to increase the capacity of a printed circuit board by utilizing space associated with a printed circuit board which has previously been determined to be unusable.